


Daytime secrets

by Poppyclaus2



Series: Jason Grace’s Vampire Desires (Jercy) [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Dramatic!Percy, Jason is acting like an adult, Jokes, M/M, Secrets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: Note: Haven’t read the start of the series? Go read it.Jason can’t get a break. Though these things mean sacrifices. Even if he has to keep a secret.





	Daytime secrets

“Ah! The light is killing me.”

Sunlight slithered through the curtains and shamelessly covered the bed.

”Stop being so dramatic Percy,” Jason grumbled from beside him, “I swear you’re worse than Zeus sometimes.”

Percy put a hand to his heart, “That hurt, Jay.”

Jason rolled his eyes at the other’s dramatics and proceeded to shut the curtains for his majesty.

All of the sunlight was sucked out of the room. The both of them enjoyed the moment to bathe in darkness.

The raven-haired vampire tugged the other back into bed.

”You know, you look really handsome.”

Jason rose both of his eyebrows, “Oh, really? What about yesterday? You said it looked like a brick—“

”I was joking?” Percy cut in. It seemed more of a question than a statement.

Percy stared at Jason with his large, adorable, pleading eyes.

”Cuddles?”

The blue-eyed new-born sighed heavily. However, he complied.

Secretly, he  _loved_ the cuddles.

He wasn’t going to tell Percy that though. 

It would mean  _ **endless**_ teasing and Jason can’t have that.

A secret it is.


End file.
